


Ох уж эта Марла (Oh This Marla)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: А что если бы фанатизм Марлы по Гарретту стал бы ещё серьёзнее?





	Ох уж эта Марла (Oh This Marla)

      Когда Марла вилась вокруг Гарретта в обтягивающем костюме, в корсете, из которого едва не вываливалась грудь, он держался. Когда она бросила воровское дело и открыла лавку, обещая особенно выгодные скидки специально для него, он не придал этому особого значения. И даже когда она попросила у него автограф для некой подруги, которую совершенно случайно зовут тоже Марлой, он почти готов был себя заверить, что всё нормально. Но одна фраза заставила Гарретта остановиться и ещё раз прокрутить всё в памяти. Правда, как это обычно с ним и бывало, слишком поздно.

      — Марла? — он закинул полотенце на плечо и удивлённо посмотрел на светловолосую девушку на пороге своей квартиры.

      — Привет, — она улыбнулась, и под ноги упала газовая бомба. — Я же сказала, что знаю, где ты живешь, — мурлыкнула она, прикрывая лицо рукавом.

      Гарретт привык быть тем, кто пользуется газовыми стрелами и бомбами, и был очень не рад обнаружить себя по другую сторону атаки. В голове стоял туман, а в носу всё ещё был едкий запах трав и чего-то ещё. Из чего их только делают? Или лучше ему не знать? Вдруг там ещё и дыхание буррика входило в состав.

      — О, ты уже проснулся! Я знала, что у великого Гарретта хватит здоровья выдержать такую мелочь, — голос Марлы звучал где-то рядом. — Подожди, я тебе помогу, — она возникла перед лицом и протёрла платком механический глаз. — Так лучше?

      — Лучше будет, если ты меня развяжешь, — Гарретт дёрнул руками и ногами. Конечно, он был связан, следовало догадаться. Привязан к собственной кровати — что за унижение. Если бы это были наручники, он бы уже придумал, как выбраться. Но Марла на то и была в прошлом воровкой, а ныне — торговцем снаряжением, чтобы знать: старые добрые верёвки в сочетании с отсутствием режущих предметов поблизости гораздо надежнее.

      — Марла, дорогая, ты же не думаешь, что это хороший вариант — начинать вот так? Я человек старых взглядов, у нас как минимум должно быть три свидания.

      — Ты уже больше трёх раз заходил в мою лавку, а мог и в любую другую пойти, полно их. Что-то же это значит, — она пожала плечами.

      — А ещё лучше — после свадьбы, я, знаешь ли, так просто букеты не срываю.

      — Ты не первый за букетом, да и это взаимно, я уверена, — Марла махнула рукой и достала из кармана два кольца. Надев одно себе на палец, она села на Гарретта и потянулась к его левой руке. — Так тебе спокойнее?

      — Марла... — Гарретт вздохнул, пока девушка жадно щупала его шрамы и пресс. Она обвела пальцами его обнажённую грудь, коснулась свежего шрама.

      — Бедный Гарретт, — она прикоснулась губами к тонкой полоске, сковырнула запёкшуюся кровь ноготком и слизнула проступившую каплю. — Совсем себя не жалеешь. Такое прекрасное тело, — её пальцы касались каждого кубика пресса вора, — Такое прекрасное лицо, — она провела по шраму, который остался после имплантации механического глаза. — Надо беречь... И любить... Знаешь, я так хотела стать твоей напарницей, — она опустила ладони ниже, к поясу, и развязала его, запуская ладони в трусы. — Но ты, милаха, такой стеснительный, что не берёшь постоянных напарников. Ответственный Гарретт любит всё решать в одиночку? Даже там?

      «Да чёрта с два у меня была бы в напарницах девушка, ещё и такая двинутая», — Гарретт закинул голову назад и осмотрел веревки. Связано на славу, вырваться так просто не выйдет. Пока он раздумывал, что же ему делать дальше, Марла сняла своё платье и спустила с Гарретта штаны вместе с трусами. Он поднял бровь и усмехнулся.

      — Может, ты не по девушкам?.. — она пальцем подвигала член Гарретта из стороны в сторону и подняла его, обхватив ладонью.

      — Вот сейчас обидно было, — он нахмурился, но улыбаться не перестал. — Просто не возбуждает, когда меня связывают. Навевает не лучшие воспоминания. Вот если бы ты меня развязала...

      — Не беспокойся, родной, — она приложила палец к его губам. — Мы создадим тебе новые... — она пересела ниже и склонилась над членом Гарретта. Убрав прядь волос за ухо, она обхватила его ртом и начала отсасывать, улыбаясь от вздохов вора. Когда член уже отвердел, она посмотрела на него с улыбкой. — Чудесный вкус.

      — Н-да? Вчера упал в стоки, наслаждайся.

      — У тебя такой острый язык, — она провела пальцем по его губе. — Это мне в тебе тоже нравится, — она поцеловала Гарретта в губы, не дав тому даже возможности отвернуться. Крепко держа его челюсть, она не позволяла ему смыкать зубы, пока вдоволь не насладилась. — Каков на вкус? — она улыбнулась, глядя на поморщевшегося Гарретта, и привстала, направляя его член в себя. — Великолепный Гарретт, — она легла на него, прижимаясь грудью. — Великолепен во всех местах... Слухи не врали...

      «Хотел бы я знать, какая шлюха распространяет обо мне такие слухи...»

      Гарретт не мог пожаловаться на то, что секс был плох, или что Марла была уродиной, или на ещё что-нибудь неприемлемое, вроде вагины, смердящей рыбой. Всё было бы в порядке, даже отлично, не происходи оно при таких условиях. Он вор, он не мог позволить изнасиловать себя в своей же квартире сумасшедшей фанатичке, но почему-то всё-таки позволял. Гарретт сжал зубы, чувствуя, что кончает, и чуть ли не крякнул, когда Марла впилась в его грудь ногтями, кончая вслед за ним. Довольная, она упала ему на грудь, тяжело дыша.

      — По... Подожди чуть, мой Гарретт. У меня есть ещё кое-что не для продажи... — она выдохнула и поцеловав вора в губы, поднялась с него. Откинув волосы за спину, она опустилась куда-то под кровать и зашуршала. Видимо, принесла что-то с собой, и вскоре это «что-то» показалось перед Гарреттом во всей красе.

      — Я хочу узнать тебя всего, мой милый вор, — она поцеловала деревянный член с креплением и провела пальцами по мошонке Гарретта, опускаясь ниже.

      — Не-не-нет, Марла, это не лучшая моя сторона...

      — Ни за что не поверю, — она улыбнулась и взяла нож, чтобы срезать веревки с одной ноги Гарретта.

      — Марла... — когда нога была освобождена, Гарретт тут же ударил девушку пяткой в подбородок. Марла шумно упала на пол. — Прости, — он закрыл один глаз, мысленно пожелав ей целой головы. Выпутаться с одной свободной ногой и ножом было гораздо проще. Гарретт натянул трусы. Бросив в камин фаллос для развлечений, он посмотрел на бессознательную Марлу и проверил её голову. Вздохнув, он сел на пол и косо посмотрел в её сумку.

      — Весело ты меня любить собиралась, Марла, — он передёрнул плечами и поднялся. Надо было отнести девушку домой, а затем начать молиться, чтобы та сочла всё лишь прекрасным сном.


End file.
